This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more specifically, to a foot operated cymbal assembly having two pairs of cymbals disposed on variable proximity, one above the other, within an adjustable framework, mounted on a telescoping main support shaft, both pairs of cymbals being movable to simultaneously clash by operation of a single foot pedal.
The apparatus of the present invention is related to the percussion musical instrument commonly referred to as a "hi-hat", which has long been used by percussionists. The "hi-hat" is characterized by two cymbals disposed a small distance one above the other in a facing relationship at the end of an elongated shaft held upright by legs. The lower cymbal is fixed and the upper cymbal movably fixed on a pole, which is spring biased to maintain the cymbals in a normally spaced apart or open position.
As is well known, the hi-hat may be used to produce a number of distinctively different sounds. In an "open" position where the upper and lower cymbals are spaced apart, the upper cymbal vibrates for an extended period of time when struck. By contrast, a distinctive dampened sound is produced as the upper and lower cymbals contact one another when the foot pedal is depressed. If the pedal is depressed quickly but released immediately upon contact of the two cymbals, a bright, scraping "ching" sound is produced. Finally, when the upper cymbal is disengaged from the pull rod it is normally attached to and is allowed to rest upon the lower cymbal, a very "splashy" sound is produced if the cymbals are struck with a drumstick, brush or the like.
A limitation of known hi-hat cymbal devices is that only one set of cymbals are provided, and the percussionist is thus restricted in the variety and complexity of sounds attainable with either one or two sticks while playing the hi-hat alone or in conjunction with the other selected pieces of the drum set. The unique arrangement of four cymbals provided by the present invention greatly increases the versatility and distinctiveness of sound which may be produced, as compared to existing hi-hat cymbal devices, and allows for experimentation with heretofore unrealized rhythmic patterns and tonal blends on an otherwise conventional drum set.